Late Night, Come Home, Work Sucks, I Know
by Shelbrel
Summary: Yugi dreads the nights when he's left all alone while his boyfriend is stuck at the office. So when he does arrive home, Yugi wants to make sure he knows how much his absence affected him. Rivalshipping. Oneshot. (This actually has nothing at all to do with Blink-182, the title just fit well.)


**A/N: So you know when you have that ****_one_**** beautiful, perfect otp that outshines all the others?**

**Well for me, that's Rivalshipping. There is actually nothing in life that is more important than Rivalbabes. Trust me I'm a scientist. **

**Anyway. This gets a tad sultry towards the end, so be warned. **

Muffled jingling of keys on a ring, dull clunking as the specific key fitted for the knob on the front door- the one that had been given as a hesitant gift, which he'd been delighted to receive- was inserted and twisted. Stepping through the now unlocked entryway of the vast mansion, Yugi pocketed his key ring and hung up his black jacket on the lowest hook of a slim coat rack that stood in the corner of the room. He shook the light flurries of snow from the tips of his hair, though most had evaporated immediately when he came inside, the spacious house constantly heated during the winter months. Yugi plunked down onto a long and very comfortable sofa, releasing a deflated sigh while scrubbing his palms across his eyes. He glanced towards an analog wallclock, noticing it was nearly seven in the evening. Despite the rather late hour, he knew that the owner of the lavish estate, who he also happened to be in a committed relationship with, would not arrive home until much later. He had come to terms with the fact that Seto was a major workaholic, even though he did miss being able to cuddle up next to him on chilly nights when he stayed at the office long after Yugi had gone to bed.

Eventually, he lay down across the sofa in a more comfortable position, absently flicking on the television to keep himself occupied. For the second time, he sighed, his mind drifting back towards Seto. Yugi loathed how much time he spent alone in the house, as he and Seto were the only ones that lived in it. During the day, the maids and general housekeepers kept order, all cleared out by evening. But, Yugi mostly worked during the day to help out his grandfather at the Kame Game Shop, so he rarely ran into them. A thought flowed through his mind that he actually saw _them_ more than he saw his boyfriend, though his amusement quickly turned to disappointment. He really did wish he had more time to spend with Seto, but he could never bring himself to make a complaint about their lack of alone time, because even though Seto loved him dearly, Yugi knew his main priority would always be keeping his corporation up and running. And he didn't expect that to change just because of him.

As he lay there, deep in his own mind, Yugi hadn't been attentive enough to his physical state to realize that his eyelids had closed by themselves some while ago, and that he was gradually drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

Several hours later, Yugi awoke from the unplanned nap, yawning widely and peering around him as if surveying his surroundings. He glanced down and saw that a fuzzy blanket that had previously adorned the back of an armchair had been layed over him, also noticing the television was now powered off and a lamp beside him switched on. For a split moment, he was riddled with utter confusion, until he came to the conclusion of the only person who could've done this, and he felt flooded with warmth.

Stalking up the staircase, he did his best to remain as silent as possible, not wanting to let his presence be known. He peeked into the room at the end of the hall that Seto had converted into his home office and saw him placed behind his computer screen, furiously tapping away on the keyboard. The light from the monitor illuminated his face with a pale glow, and Yugi could see the exhaustion in his soft features. A quick glance to the clock told him it was merely ten p.m., though working all day at the office only to come home and work even more could really take its toll on you.

Still as quiet as possible, Yugi entered the room- which was one of the smallest in the entire house -and crept behind Seto's chair. Seto hadn't even noticed his sudden appearance, still immersed in the Word document pulled up on his screen, until he felt two arms slink around his shoulders and a cheek nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

He sighed, dropping his fingers from the keyboard and resting his palms flat on the desk top. "Is there something you need?," he asked, sounding rather impatient and irritable.

Without sparing a reply, Yugi shifted so that his lips were against Seto's neck, pressing feather-soft kisses up his neck, jaw, and cheek. Seto grumbled something incoherent under his breath, yet relaxed into his embrace, sighing in defeat. The small pecks continued to be planted along his jawline, pressed to his cheek, and placed up his neck until his desk chair was suddenly spun around in the other direction. Yugi placed himself into his lap, both his legs, which were still so short his toes barely grazed the floor, drooping between Seto's thighs as he sat on one of his legs. Again, he loosely draped his arms around Seto's shoulders and rested his forehead against his neck. In addition, Seto wrapped his own arms around Yugi in order to better support him, intentionally positioning his hands to be on his boyfriend's bottom. Yugi was not oblivious to this, yet did not voice any disagreement.

"Hi," Yugi said at last as an extremely delayed greeting. "I missed you today."

The only indication Seto gave to show he had even heard the words spoken to him was a slight repositioning of his arms as he shifted his hold on Yugi, and a nearly inaudible sound from low in his throat. Yugi recognized these minor actions as a nonverbal response, one that meant Seto must have missed him as well, which made his heart soar.

He lifted his head in order to gaze into his intense cerulean orbs with his own much gentler lavenders, and offered a warm, inviting upward curve of the mouth. Seto leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yugi's in a brief, yet meaningful smooch. They disconnected, and Yugi giggled softly, prompting a quizzical look be shot his way.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you're just...cute."

Seto glared before roughly grasping Yugi's biceps and positioning him so he was straddling Seto's hips. Then, bringing their faces closer together, he challenged in a harsh, husky whisper, "I'll show you just how _'cute_' I am."

The sweet smile Yugi held before now changed to a more lustful one, moaning lowly as their lips met in another fervent, passion filled kiss, tongues colliding blissfully. Two delicate hands found their way up to cup each of Seto's cheeks. Still holding the liplock, Yugi abruptly found himself being scooped up into his partner's muscular arms and whisked away to their shared bedroom.

There he was tossed lightly onto the soft bed, beckoning Seto forward with a repetitively curling and uncurling index finger along with a seductive simper.

He intended to show Seto just how much he really missed him while he was gone.

**A/N:** (◎ω◎)

**ay I bet you guys thought I was gonna write smut huh. well I actually suck p terribly at that & also I was having trouble focusing due to the fluffy adorable boyfriends. the gay fogged my mind I'm sorry. **


End file.
